Once Upon A Lost Love
by SaiyanBeauty
Summary: Lately Vegeta hasn't been able to sleep at night, he keeps having this recurring dream. But he isn't ready yet to face his past...Whatever he did or said has come back to haunt him. will he find peace?? *COMPLETE*
1. Dreams

Once Upon A Lost Love Chapter 1  
  
There was a chilly breeze int he air. The moon was full and the sky was dark, and every light in the Capsule Corparation building was out. That is, except for one which came from the Gravity Room. Fierce kicks and punches were thrown at his ivisible target. All the while images of his recent dream ran through his mind. When he closed his eyes, he could see her and that was the part he hated most. He, the Prince of Saiyans was unable to shake off a tiny little nightmare. But his concience said otherwise. Finally he'd give up and go back to bed,By now it was 2:30 AM. Bulma lie in bed sound asleep, Vegeta looked at his wife and smiled. He remebered how sometimes He'd just stay up for hours watching her sleeping features. After a moment Vegeta climbed into bed and soon fell asleep....  
  
* Prince Vegeta stood on the balcony in his room, watching the celebration that went on below him. He didn't see what the big deal was, Frieza was a tyrant. And his alliance with the saiyan race was pointless. It was all one big joke to him, he hated how stupid his father was. This was truly going to be the end of him one of these days...Vegeta was sure of it. He turned on heal and headed back into his room. Then there was a knock at the door....  
  
"Your highness, your father requests your presence at once.", The palace gaurd spoke from behind the door.  
  
"Fine, tell him I'll be down in a minute."  
  
"Yes your highness.", The guard then left.  
  
Vegeta sat down in a near by chair and gave a heavy sigh. Those stupid meetings with his father were completely boring to him. King Vegeta always was long winded and talked for hours about nothing. And now, 'Lord' Frieza was going to be at the most boring meetings.  
  
When Vegeta arrived in the royal throne room, the elite army was all nicely lined up in formationg and standing at attention. Then there waws Frieza, sitting with hit Father. They had already begun to disscussing future plans but his father had not begun his long winded lectures and speaches yet. Vegeta past most the warriors,never paying attention to none of them. Except something was different this time, there was a female standing amongst them.  
  
The female warrior that stood in with the Elite Army, her hair was cut short and choppy looking. Eyes were very dark, like his own. She had a brown tail that wrapped around her waist and wore a red sleeveless shirt and black tight shorts under basic saiyan armour. Not very tall, she stood about 5'6 at least. And Vegeta thought she was absoutely beautiful, way prettier than any other girl he had seen or his father wanted him to mate with.  
  
Vegeta took his seat beside his father. King Vegeta started his lectures and speeches. Also Lord Frieza spoke some but it was short and blunt, got straight to the point. But through all this, Vegeta sat there did what any other teenager would do when their parents talked too much...not pay attention to a single word. About two hours later, which Vegeta thought would have been better spent trainning. The troops dismissed and they all shuffled out of the throne room. Vegeta sat there and watched as he saw the female warrior leave.  
  
"Hey you.", Vegeta siad.  
  
"Sir?", a random guard said.  
  
"Tell me the name of that female warrior.", He ordered.  
  
"Captain KP, sir", the gaurd responded quickly. Vegeta nodded and stood to go train for a few hours. Maybe he would even see her around in the trainning quarters. Just a thought, but he was not really concerned at all. Or at least that wwas the way it looked.  
  
When Prince Vegeta entered the trainning quaters, there was a crowd of soliders standing around. As Vegeta approached they all looked back and made way, he stood in awe when Vegeta saw what everyone was gawking at. There she was, fighting against his father's strongest warrior. She was incredible strong, no doubt about it. He watched for a moment then turned to go to his own trainning, no female could ever be stronger than him. After all, it was his birth right that HE would become the legendary super saiyan.  
  
Hours later, Prince Vegeta was still at it. Trainning seemed to be all that he did mostly. Except for when it came to eating, He glanced around the now empty trainning room and saw one person still there... *  
  
Vegeta's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly in cold sweat. He glanced at the clock on the night stand that read: 3:56 AM. Bulma stirred in her sleep but didn't wake up. Vegeta sighed in relief, and took a deep breathe looking out the window. The moon still full and the sky was still dark, although the shadows played tricks on his eyes. Vegeta blinked hard then laid back down, staring up at the ceiling. The past was catching up with him and fast, everytime he'd close his eyes. SHE would always be there. Why? he thought. He wasn't even entirely sure why she had come back, from the beginning he always told himself that he would never regret doing anything. Everything he did was about him and only him. Then the scary part was this was the 3rd time in the row....It was all too weird for him to figure out alone. But he wouldn't tell Bulma, no she didn't need to know. But who?  
  
Vegeta relaxed for a moment and soon fell back asleep....  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
End Author's Note: Hey guys, I hope you liked it. I wrote this story last night around 4 am in the morning. I was suddenly hit with the idea to revise this story. The story is now called 'Once Upon A Lost Love'. But it used to be, To Know Her Name: A lost love. Well you guys know what to do. Hit that magic review button and lemme know what you think  
  
~Sb over and outtie  
  
jA nE! 


	2. Kimiko

Author's Note: Hello peoples, In case any one was wondering. This is from Vegeta's point of Veiw but he is not the one talking, this is simple in third person although it reflects how Vegeta feels.Anyways that all I have to say and enjoy the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Once upon a time...I didn't own DBZ and I still dont...THE END. - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Why he was dragged to his wife's social gatherings was beyond him. Bulma had invited the Son's and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Goku was eating to his hearts content. Vegeta stood to the side with a scowl on his face, he may had to be at this so called party but there was no way in hell that he was going to be...sociable. As Bulma had said. But Goku...he looked like a complete idoit, how he hated him so. He hated how he was always a step ahead of him in someway, shape or form. In fact, Vegeta down right despised Goku. Like at all the other parties Bulma loved to give he was not nice, nor was he even the least bit sociable. Just stood off to the side, maybe later on he'd sneak down to the gravity room to continue his trainning.  
  
About an hour later, guests from the party were still standing around. Mingling and such, Vegeta slipped away to the party and went to the Gravity room. He changed out those infernal 'casual' clothes that Bulma made him wear. There weren't at all comfortable and he did not like them. Once he finished changing he began his feirce trainning yet again. Hours passed before he decided to take a break, by now it was dark. Stars dotted the night sky. Vegeta slid down against the cold, hard wall and onto the cool metal floor. He closed his eyes for a moment. Soon Vegeta was overcome by sleep and dozed off....  
  
* Prince Vegeta looked to see that female warrior trainning with the same determination as he, himself had. He was simple speechless as he stood there watching her. After some time she finally stopped to take a breather. And there stood Prince Vegeta, arms crossed and that ever fimilar smirk on his face. He was very intreged by her, finally he approached her and she bowed as he stood infront of her. As she looked up those dark eyes met his, for what was seconds. It looked as if time was standing still.  
  
"You are a very skilled fighter."  
  
"Thank you, my prince", She gave a nod of appreciation.  
  
"I want to see how strong you are, spar with me.", Prince Vegeta ordered in that ever confindent tone of voice.  
  
The two slid into a fighting stance. They both lunged at each other and began exchanging kicks and punches. Everything Vegeta threw at her, she came back at him with the same strenght and speed. The two warriors were equally matched. Vegeta and Captain KP landed punches at the same time then jumped back from each other. Both were covered in sweat as they breathed heavily.  
  
"You fight well", Vegeta said breaking the silence.  
  
"As do you my prince."  
  
Prince Vegeta and Captain KP soon became closer to each other and all their free time was spent sparring with each other. Vegeta was becomming more and more attrached to her. Although she was not sure she felt the same way, but those eyes. You couldn't help himself, he wanted to know. But wasn't willing to take that chance as of yet. One particular night they were sparring late and were just finishing up. As usual, they both looked a mess. Vegeta looked over at KP and couldn't move at all. He found himself just staring at her, she was so beautiful and it tore him up inside that he couldn't say anything. And before he knew it she was approached him. With a sadden expressionon her face and seemed to be trying to avoid eye contact.  
  
"My Prince I have something to tell you.", She hesitated. "This is out line know but I must tell you."  
  
Vegeta looked at her sternly, that cold exterior of his and that scowl on his face. Never did he ever show his true feelings, maybe he could but not now. Not even for her.  
  
"All the weeks we have been trainning together...I found myself becomming more...attracked to you.", She tryed her best to avoid eye contact with him but it was simple something to much to bare. Her head lifted slowly to look into his eyes.  
  
Those words seemed unreal to him, He didn't what to say or do. But he also hid his confused thoughts well. Vegeta just stared at her for a moment, he decided he would just think about this for a moment. Vegeta turned his back and walked away from her. His foot steps echoing through out the walls. Those hopeful brown eyes of her now filled with regret and disappointment.  
  
Vegeta lay in bed half the night, thinking. When morning finally came, he spent much of his time trainning. As night began to fall, Vegeta had finally made up his mind. So he had, Captain KP brought to his room. He hadn't figured out how he was going to tell her but it would come to him...sooner or later. Sooner, hopfully.  
  
"You wanted to see me..?", She asked timidly.  
  
"Yes.", Vegeta approached her, still not very sure of himself.  
  
He looked deeply into her eyes searching for an answer. He kissed her softly and breifly, soon their lips met again in only a more passionate kiss. He'd wrap his arms around her waist and one thing would lead to another.  
  
When morning came, Vegeta woke just as the sun came up. He found her curled up under him. She slept with a content look on her face. As he studied her sleeping features, something caught his eye. It was a necklace, on it had lettering in the saiyan language. It said: Kimiko P.  
  
He kissed her forehead and joined her in sleep once again. *  
  
Suddenlt Vegeta woke, by now it was well after mid-night. He sat there for a moment, thinking. Then her mummbled her name.  
  
"Kimiko..."  
  
He hadn't spoken her name, nor had he remeber her up untill now. So many memories that he had blocked out was all comming back to him. Slowly but surely, he began to remeber every detail. But that was the past, what was then,is no more. Vegeta told himself, desperatly trying to get rid of those hurtful memoties. He closed his eyes and massaged the side of his temples. There was a quickl sounds heard of the gravity room doors opening. It was Bulma, she looked like she had just woken up and obviously just did.  
  
"Vegeta...", She said in a sleepy voice. "Come to bed.". Vegeta looked at her and nodded. He stood and followed Bulma to bed.  
  
But all the while, Captain Kimiko was still on his mind. He had forgot about her, just to save him the pain of remebering. This had brought him to his orginal reasons for wanting to destory Frieza, he took away his first love. But Vegeta didn't want to remeber any of this at all....There was something he was missing. What it was, he had no idea but he'd soon find out.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
End A/N: Well I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Will Vegeta ever find closure to all this? Find out in the next chapter. Untill then, heres a little preview. ROLL EM'!  
  
(( "Vegeta, whats up? You seemed distracted today...Anything buggin ya?" "I'm fine Kakorott, and it isn't any of your business." "Whatever you say...Vegeta" ))  
  
So, check out the next chapter comming soon to fanfiction.net here you! lol  
  
Sb, over and outtie  
  
Ja Ne! 


	3. Seeing Her Again

Author's Note: I'm back! And you're all thinking, "About damn time!" Well, I had the worst disease ever, called writer's block, but not anymore. Now all I need is motivation aka reviews! ROLL THAT STORY!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Vegeta and Goku were in one of their sparring sessions. As Vegeta defended and added in a few of his own attacks, he could have sworn he saw Kimiko before his eyes. He blinked hard and opened his eyes, as Goku hit him square in the face and sent him flying.  
  
"Vegeta, what's up? You seemed distracted today...Anything buggin' ya?" Goku asked, worried about his friend.  
  
"I'm fine Kakarot, and it isn't any of your business," Vegeta said quickly.  
  
"Whatever you say...Vegeta, I think we should call it quits. You probably just need to rest a little."  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
Goku left for home and Vegeta retreated to the kitchen to see what Bulma had cooked, but she wasn't there, so Vegeta went down into the basement, where she'd usual be, looked around, and didn't see her.  
  
"Onna?" He walked into another room apart from the lab. There he found the Saiyan space pod he had arrived in his first time on Earth. Seeing it brought back memories, many, many memories.  
  
Vegeta opened the hatch and looked inside, the same interior. Everything had been taken apart by Bulma. He looked through a few things, finding mostly old wires and such. Vegeta felt under the seat and pulled out a locket. It was old and rusted, as far as he could make out it had a "K" on it in the Saiyan language.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Huh?" Vegeta looked up quickly and bumped his head. It was Bulma.  
  
"What are you doing down here?"  
  
"I was looking for you. Where's my dinner?"  
  
"I'll go start it now..." Bulma turned and headed upstairs. "Strange, Vegeta doesn't usual go down there," she thought to herself.  
  
Vegeta started back up the stairs until an uneasy feeling came over him.  
  
"Vegeta....my prince...." a voice called from nowhere. Vegeta looked around. There was no one, nor a ki level that he could sense. Vegeta simply dismissed this and went upstairs to eat.  
  
Later that night, Vegeta was in his room getting ready for bed. Bulma was down in the basement working on her latest project, and when Vegeta came out of the bathroom and there she was, just as plain as day. He blinked hard, refusing to believe she could be there, but even after that, she was still there.  
  
"You do recognize me. Don't you Vegeta?" the girl spoke to him. She couldn't be more than 18 or 19 years old, with short, choppy looking black hair, and dark eyes, much like Vegeta's.  
  
Vegeta simple stood there, mesmerized. If he didn't know any better he'd swear it was Kimiko in room before him now, leaning against his dresser and picking up a few things on it, examining them, then setting them down once again.  
  
"Kimiko....?" He questioned hesitantly.  
  
"Your one and only." She smiled and started toward him. Vegeta simply couldn't believe his eyes. Either that was her, or he was going completely out of his mind!  
  
"Wha...What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm just passing by, you know."  
  
He was baffled in everyway possible. He was seeing what he reasoned must be a ghost. Vegeta always thought they were some stupid human idea, but here he was, talking to someone that didn't exist. "I'm going crazy!" Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
"You're far from crazy, Vegeta," She said, walking to the window and looking at the full moon.  
  
Vegeta just looked at her. After all these years...He'd thought he'd never see her again. She was dead...wasn't she? Or was she real. He started toward her, and put a hand out to touch her, just as the doorknob turned under Bulma's hand. Vegeta looked at the door as it opened, and when he turned back she was gone. She had disappeared as mysteriously as she had come.  
  
"Vegeta? What are you doing up at this hour?" Bulma looked at Vegeta sleepily as she climbed into bed.  
  
"Nothing." He turned off the lights and joined her.  
  
The next morning, Vegeta woke early, as usual, to train. He had a lot on his mind.  
  
"Am I going nuts? Was she real, or just a figment of my imagination?...This is stupid..." Vegeta was still having trouble believing all this. Who wouldn't?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
End A/N: I know, a short chapter, but if I get at least 2 reviews. (Two reviews! Come on now, that's pathetic! How hard can it be to say a few things?!?) I'll make it all up to you guys, so you know what to do. Hit that review button!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Prefabricated Reviews: All you do is copy and paste. Then fill in what you think.  
  
I thought the story was __________. So Far I like _________ most about the story. You should_______. Finally, ________.  
  
There is that so hard??! If so, here are some more. Just Copy and paste.  
  
Great! I loved it.  
  
Very good story, write more soon!  
  
It was ok, needs work.  
  
I hated it. You should try something different.  
  
You're THE best! You're a goddess! I love your awesome story writing powers! (o.O)  
  
Eh....I'd rather see more. 


	4. Conversations Arise

Author's Note: Konnichiwa everyone! Even though I have only 7 reviews, they're my 7 reviews! And I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing.  
  
-hippiechick -Lady Tykeria -Epitah Munku JGSPTV -DC  
  
Gomen Nasai you guys! You're the greatest! ~.^  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
* "Will you wait for me till I return?"  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
Vegeta smiled and kissed Kimiko on the lips. As they parted she waved good-bye, and tossed him her locket. He caught it and watched as her ship took flight. He stood there as long as he could, until he couldn't see the ship or its lights.  
  
"Vegeta it's time for you to go. You have a meeting with Lord Frieza."  
  
Vegeta ignored the person talking to him. He simply didn't care. He'd wait here for her return.  
  
"Vegeta...Vegeta....Vegeta..." *  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma shook him a little.  
  
"Huh?" Vegeta's gaze turned to Bulma.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah..." He turned back to stare out the window.  
  
It had been raining all day. The sky was gray and everything else seemed gray. The only color were red flowers planted here and there around the grounds of Capsule Corp. Vegeta leaned against the window seal, listening to the steady sound of rain beating against the window. The sound echoed through his head and thoughts.  
  
"Vegeta..." A voice called to him. A pale hand was placed on his shoulder. Vegeta looked at the hand, his eyes slowly trailing up to the face that belonged to it. He jumped seeing that all too familiar face. "Its just me silly."  
  
"Ki- Kimiko?"  
  
She simply nodded and smiled.  
  
"But...you're...you're supposed to be-"  
  
"Dead?" She sat beside him staring out the window.  
  
"Yeah." Vegeta seemed to be having a hard time believing she was right there, sitting with him, as plain as day.  
  
"You remember when it used to rain back on Planet Vegeta? We'd sit together and watch the rainfall...." Kimiko's hand took his.  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta thought his heart would jump from his chest. Her hand was so soft but...she wasn't real. He jerked away from her. She turned her head, looking at him questioningly. They said nothing, just simply stared at one another. In his head, Vegeta went over every possible answer, every possible reason to why she was here. He still hadn't figured out whether she was real or just in his imagination.  
  
"Go away! You're not real! You're supposed to be dead!"  
  
"But I thought you'd want to see me again..."  
  
"Vegeta, who are you talking to?" Bulma's voice came from the kitchen.  
  
"No one, Onna," Vegeta quickly answered.  
  
He turned back to Kimiko. She was standing. He watched as she walked to the hallway and disappeared. Vegeta went after her but she was gone, again.  
  
"I'm really worried about him, Chi-Chi...." Bulma sighed in worry as she talked to her friend over phone.  
  
"Well, Goku did say he was acting strange the last time they sparred...."  
  
"I know. Sometimes I hear him talking but I don't know to who."  
  
"Maybe he just needs to rest a bit."  
  
"Maybe so...I just wish I knew what's wrong with him."  
  
"Don't worry Bulma. He'll be fine."  
  
"I hope you're right...Well, lunch is almost ready. Talk to you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
~Click~  
  
The faint sound of metal hitting metal was heard coming from the basement. Vegeta was down there, going through the old Saiyan space pod. He wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for. Right now, he just seemed confused and wanted to find out what was happening to him. After awhile he gave up the search and sat in the computer chair nearby.  
  
"So who was that woman?" Vegeta looked up and there was Kimiko, sitting on the desk looking at him. He simply lifted his head to stare at her.  
  
"Bulma...my wife."  
  
"Your wife? But I thought I was the only girl for you..." She looked hurt. Vegeta glared at her.  
  
"You're dead. How can I love a dead person?!?"  
  
"You did....Once before."  
  
"Maybe so...but things are different. You don't belong here."  
  
"How so?" Kimiko crossed her arms and glared back at Vegeta, matching his glare perfectly.  
  
". . . Well . . . It just is." He was at a lose for words and he didn't like not being able to explain what was going on here.  
  
"You said that you'd love me forever...what happened to that?"  
  
"What happened?!? You died! Don't you know that you are D-E-A-D!?!"  
  
Kimiko's features saddened as Vegeta glared at her. He was having a hard time processing this, and she wasn't making it any easier. She got up from the desk and walked out of the doorway, Vegeta watching as she did so. After a moment he went after her but she was gone.  
  
Days went by, those days turning into weeks and weeks into months. Vegeta was sparring in the gravity room, his mind had been troubling him every since that fateful afternoon.  
  
"She's not real...then again...what if she is? What does she want with me anyhow?"  
  
* Kimiko stood in a field filled with white wild flowers and beautiful, green grass. In the middle was a great tree with pink blossoms. It was a perfect spring day setting.  
  
Vegeta stood a few yards away from her. As he started toward her, the sky grew dark and all the plants began to die. When he reached her, she fell dead.  
  
"No!!!" Vegeta screamed over and over but it seemed hopeless. She was just lying there, dead.  
  
*  
  
Vegeta gasped before taking in a deep breathe. His heart pounded against his chest so hard he could hear it in his ears. His arm lifted to wipe the sweat from his brow. Those onyx eyes gazed around the large empty room.  
  
"Kimiko..." He called out to the emptiness in a low whisper.  
  
"Kimiko..." He said again only a little louder.  
  
"Kimiko..." a third time he called, but still no answer. He sat down on the cold metal floor, a bit disappointed.  
  
"Why did she come back...Is she ever going to come back again?" He asked himself out loud. "How can I love someone who has been gone for so long...? No! I need to put this all behind me! Kimiko is in the past and I can't live in the past..."  
  
Vegeta was torn between himself. Once he found security in his life, something would always come and take it away from him. After the death of Kimiko he swore he'd never love again.... But there was Bulma. Did he love her as he thought he did? Or was it just something to forget the hurt and fill that empty space Kimiko had left in his heart?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
End A/N: YOU LIKE?!? I'm so happy for my few reviews and after getting reviews from Dc I was suddenly inspired to write more! I'm sorry if this chapter is short again. But if I get more reviews then I'll have a surprise for you all next time. Have fun reviewing! ~.^ Ja nE! 


	5. Questions Answered

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I love you all! Thank you so much for your reviews. You don't know how they means to me ^.^ Well enough of this. SCROLL THAT STORY! [lol...ok so maybe it wasn't that funny.]  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It had been awhile since Vegeta last saw her. Everything had pretty much returned to normal. Well, almost normal. Thoughts still picked at the back of his head. Vegeta still couldn't quite figure out what had happened.  
  
Vegeta sat there and picked at his food, not really eating. Bulma watched him; she was worried. He had been like this for a while and she couldn't figure out why.  
  
"Vegeta. . . What's wrong?" Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta looked up from his plate. "Nothing."  
  
"Are you sure? You've been acting strange lately..."  
  
"I said I'm fine." Vegeta stood and went to the gravity room.  
  
Bulma watched as he left. He had hardly touched his food. She suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore. She stood and cleared the table, still thinking about Vegeta. Exactly what was it that was bugging him? And why?  
  
Vegeta entered the gravity room and turned the gravity up to 100 times Earth's normal gravity. He started to train, much like he did everyday. "Why did she come back?" Vegeta thought. He had found himself asking that question everyday, and everyday he failed to come up with an answer.  
  
After a few hours, the sun set with all its orange, pink and red hues blending into the night sky as the stars came out. Vegeta stopped to rest for a moment. Looking out the window of the gravity room, he could see the stars set into the sky.  
  
"Vegeta. . ." a voice whispered softly. This time Vegeta recognized the voice.  
  
"Kimiko, why did you come back?" Vegeta asked, his voice low and unsteady.  
  
"I promised I'd come back to you. And you said you'd wait..." She said staring out the window at the stars.  
  
"I remember...I've never forgotten that day..."  
  
Kimiko smiled slightly.  
  
"But what happened? The next thing I knew, you were gone and Planet Vegeta had been destroyed." Vegeta was confused.  
  
"I died that day... Something went terribly wrong with the ship's computers, and everything blew up, along with all the people in it... No one survived. But I came back...because I remembered what you said...That you'd wait for me." A single tear rolled down her cheek. Vegeta approached her slowly, wiped her tear away, and gazed into her eyes. He kissed her lips softly and breaking away slowly.  
  
"I've missed you so much and I love you, but I've moved on." Vegeta said in a sad tone.  
  
"I should have known...after all these years...You really love her don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I love Bulma with all my heart...I admit, I don't always have the best way of showing it...When you died. I didn't want to be heartbroken all over again. It was hard...even now."  
  
"Vegeta, don't let that hide your love, because you'll regret it one day. Believe me, if I'd had a choice...I wouldn't have left that day. I would have stayed...Maybe, just maybe we could have been together..."  
  
"Maybe...but I can't live in the past."  
  
"I know..." Kimiko kissed Vegeta's cheek softly. "I have to go. But remember me. The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love again and be loved."  
  
Kimiko turned and started to walk away. Slowly fading away, Vegeta stood there and watched, a small, very faint smile on his lips.  
  
Over the next few weeks, Vegeta had a definite change in his attitude, a positive one. Even Bulma noticed, and was happy to say the least.  
  
One evening, Bulma and Vegeta sat on the couch watching a movie. Vegeta wasn't interested in it much, but he sat with Bulma and watched it anyway with his arm around her, holding her close. He'd never let go, and he had found some measure of peace within himself. Kimiko was still in his heart and he'd always love her.  
  
When he met Bulma, he had found another reason to live, and that was all he needed. Now, he finally had what he had been looking for since those tragic events of his first love. He found closure.  
  
  
  
*Silhouettes of a perfect frame* Shadows of your smile will always remain The greatest love soon fades away We go on I will always be  
  
Long as I live, you will be My first love  
  
I'm keeping old candy coated Valentines Memories of you When you were mine A tarnished dream On a tarnish chain Times keep changing, come sun or rain  
  
Long as I live, you will be *My first love*  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
End A/N: It's kind of short. The ending was short and sweet. Does it leave you hanging? If so, let me know because I think there may be room for an epilogue... What do you all think? Well, you know what you do.  
  
Ja ne ~.^ 


	6. 4 Seasons of Loneliness

Author's Note: Okay, I lied. That wasn't the last chapter. Since you guys liked it so much and since hc asked, I'm doing the epilogue. Also, that lil part at the end was a song. It's off one of my mixed cds, so I'm not sure who sings it.  
  
Disclaimer: I have a confession...I am in fact, Akira Toriyami...K, maybe not but I can still dream. I CAN STILL DREAM! o.o I'm okay....  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
~In comes the winter breeze~  
  
~That chills the air and drifts the snow~  
  
~And I imagine kissing you~  
  
~Under the mistletoe~  
  
Even though Vegeta had found closure. His mind did still wonder. Undoubtedly, he thought about her many times. Some part of him still couldn't let go. His heart still longing for her soft touch. Vegeta would someday go on, but he wasn't sure when that day would come.  
  
~I long for, the warmth of the days gone by~  
  
~When you were mine~  
  
~Now those days are memories in time~  
  
A month or two went by. Fall was slowly fading away as the chilly winter breeze came. Before long, it had already begun to snow. The Capsule Corp grounds were covered in a layer of snow making everything white, and pure, untouched by humans. Vegeta found it comforting to just sit and look out the window at the snow.  
  
Today Goten was over. He and Trunks were outside playing, both of them happy, not a care in the world. A small smile played on Vegeta's lips as he watched his son and his rival's son play in the snow. "How great it must be to not have anything to worry about...." Vegeta thought.  
  
~Life seems empty~  
  
~Without you, by my side~  
  
~My heart belongs to you~  
  
~No matter what I try~  
  
"Vegeta..." Bulma called softly as she walked into the living room. She sat beside him and looked out the window. "He's growing up so fast.... Seems like only yesterday I was changing his diapers." Bulma sighed happily as her mind drifted into a daydream state.  
  
Vegeta's arms came around her waist as he pulled her closer. Still staring out the window, he couldn't help the content feeling that came over him. He felt...loved. Vegeta liked this feeling a lot.  
  
A long time ago all he knew was hatred and revenge, but Bulma had changed that for him. Vegeta vowed a long time ago he would never let anything happen to her or Trunks. They were all he had.  
  
Sometimes he couldn't help the foreboding feelings he got. Nightmares would sometimes sweep over his mind, taking Trunks and Bulma from him. In his lifetime, that seemed possible, everything he ever cared for had been taken away in a blink of an eye.  
  
~When I get the courage up to somebody new~  
  
~It always falls apart, they can't compare to you~  
  
~Your love won't release me, I'm bound in ball and chain~  
  
~Reminiscing our love, as I watch for seasons change~  
  
~When springtime makes its way here~  
  
~Lilac blooms remind me of, the scent of your perfume~  
  
As April brought warmer weather and sunny days, winter memories faded away. Christmas came and went. The children were outside once again. And Vegeta, he kept up his usual training. Flowers were again vibrant with color around Capsule Corp, Bulma's mother loved her gardening.  
  
The day was late and the sun setting. Vegeta exited the gravity room, sweaty and tired. He wiped his brow with the towel around his neck and glanced around the empty hallway. His mind played tricks on him. He would have swore there she was again..."Couldn't be... I'm just tired," Vegeta thought and proceeded to the kitchen for a glass of water.  
  
Vegeta suddenly felt a cold chill go down his spine, one that entered his very heart and soul; enough to make your skin crawl, and your goose bumps have goose bumps. He turned around quickly to find no one there. Either he was crazy, or the training was getting to him. He decided to rest for a few days.  
  
He rummaged through the dusty attic. Bulma called it spring-cleaning. He had nothing else better to do. Vegeta would have made up the excuse about needing to train, but what good would that really do? He needed to take it easy for a while.  
  
"I'll be right back, I'm going to get some more cleaning supplies," Bulma called as she headed down the narrow steps. A creaking sound followed her retreating footsteps. Vegeta mumbled in response and went back to sorting the junk.  
  
It was odd...He was going through all these boxes, and had found many old things, some he had never seen before. Vegeta stood and brushed his hands together trying to get the dust off when he noticed a box in the corner, pushed away from the others.  
  
Vegeta knelt to look inside. He picked up a very old picture frame covered in dust, wiped some of it away, and gasped at the picture. It was...Bulma? No, this women couldn't be Bulma. She was dressed in a very old fashion wedding dress. Maybe this was one of her relatives...Vegeta wiped away the rest of the dust. Suddenly the soft cling of the picture frame was heard as he dropped it back into the box.  
  
"That picture...Kimiko was in it!" Vegeta thought. Now he was definitely losing his mind.  
  
~Remember the nights when we closed our eyes~  
  
~And vowed that you and I, would be in love for all time~  
  
~Anytime I think about these things I shared with you~  
  
~I break down and cry 'cause I get so emotional~  
  
~Until you release I'm bound ball and chain~  
  
~Reminiscing our love as I watch for seasons change~  
  
The days became longer with the summer season. It was hot and humid all the time. The only relief were the cool summer nights. Vegeta would often sit outside and look at the stars, just thinking...Letting his mind wonder. Sometimes he'd be out there for hours and not even realize it.  
  
A cool breeze against his back, felt warm and familiar. For a moment he felt there was nothing to worry about, but that feeling never lasted for long. Although when he was went Kimiko, everything in the world seemed right. He wished he had that feeling again.  
  
He leaned back and stared straight ahead. All of a sudden he felt comforted, as if she was sitting right beside him. Vegeta glanced over to find Bulma next to him, just gazing at the stars. His arm came around her shoulders and her head leaned against his shoulder. Everything seemed perfect.  
  
~When summer burns with heat~  
  
~I always get the hots for you~  
  
~Go skinny dippin' in the ocean~  
  
~Where we used to do~  
  
Summer left and it began to get chilly again. It was fall and Capsule Corp was having its annual party. It would be held at a fancy hall in a local hotel. Usually Vegeta hated to go, but this year he wouldn't put up much of a fuss. He'd go just for Bulma, and only Bulma.  
  
~When autumn sheds the leaves the trees are bare~  
  
~When you're not here~  
  
~It doesn't feel the same~  
  
"Vegeta hurry we're going to be late, and grab the car keys!" Bulma called from Trunks's room as she tried to get him to put on his tuxedo. He did, after Bulma bribed him.  
  
Vegeta reached in his pockets to check for the keys but didn't find them. Instead he pulled out a locket, Kimiko's locket with her initials on it, old looking and tarnish, the initials on it was hard to make out.  
  
"I'll miss you Vegeta..."  
  
Vegeta whirled around quickly to see her standing there. She blew him a kiss and waved. He smiled and watched as she disappeared again, for the last time... Vegeta told himself he wouldn't dwell in the past, but it's hard to let go sometimes. He got to see her smile again and hear her voice. That was enough for him. He'd let go, for real this time...at least he hoped.  
  
"I'll miss you too...Kimiko" Vegeta whispered, grabbed the keys off the nightstand, and headed downstairs to meet Bulma and Trunks in the car.  
  
~This loneliness has crushed my heart~  
  
~Please let me love again~  
  
~Cause I need your love to comfort me and ease my pain~  
  
~Or four seasons will...~  
  
~Bring loneliness again~  
  
~In comes the winter breeze, that chills the air and drifts the snow. And I imagine kissing you under the mistltoe~  
  
~When spring makes it way here, Lilac blooms remind me of the scent of your perfume~  
  
~When summer burns with heat I always get the hots for you. Go skinny dippin' in the ocean where we used to do.~  
  
~When autumn sheds the leaves the trees are bare. When your not here, it doesn't feel the same~  
  
I long for....the warmth of...the days gone by. When you were mind...  
  
Now those days are memories in time. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
End A/N: I hope you guys liked that. I think I'm going to cry...I'm so emotional...*sniffles* Well let me know. K? I was suddenly hit with inspiration to do this chapter so I hope you guys like it. That's it for now...  
  
Ja ne!  
  
P.S. That is a song, its called 4 Seasons of Loneliness, by: Boys II Men. They're one of my all time favorite groups. If you want to listen to it, I'm sure you could buy their cd. It really is a good song, one of my faves. I recommend their greatest hits cd. Well I'm outta here.  
  
l8rz 


End file.
